Electrical terminals are stamped and formed from a metal strip, leaving portions of the strip interconnecting the terminals. Individual terminals are severed from the strip and mounted in a circuit board. Alternatively, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,636, issued Apr. 8, 1975, several terminals while interconnected on a strip are first inserted into circuit board apertures and then the strip is removed.